bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Type
SPACE TYPE ''' '''Centrifugal Force: As a move-equivalent action you can increase the weight of your Zanpakutou. Doing so makes each hit deal an additional 2d6 Untyped Damage. Greater Centrifugal Force: Increase the bonus to damage to 4d6. Superior Centrifugal Force: Increase the bonus to damage to 6d6. Increase Gravity: Your character is treated in many ways as if they just gained one size category, gaining a +4 to Strength, a +2 to Constitution a Natural Armor equal to 1 + The number of times this is taken. You may take this more than once, the effects stack. For each time you take this ability, your weight becomes the norm for your new virtual size category. You may not take Increase and Decrease Gravity at the same time. Decrease Gravity: Your character is treated in many ways as if they just lost one size category, gaining a +2 to Dexterity, +1 to Attack and Armor Class. You may take this more than once, the effects stack. For each time you take this ability, your weight is multiplied by 75%. You may not take Decrease and Increase Gravity at the same time. Gravitic Pulse: You force a pulse of pure gravity to move away from you in all directions. This causes a wave of pure force to knock anything within 20 feet from you away from you. The Target moves to the edge of the effect + 10 feet, then an additional 10 feet per size category they are lower than you. Having Increase Gravity counts for this effect. The wave of force hits with such power that it deals one half your character level d6 in damage. If those flung hit anything on their way, they are treated as if they fell the distance. If a target makes a successful Reflex Save (Constitution Based) they take half damage, and are treated as falling 20 feet less if they hit anything (to a minimum of 10 feet or 0 damage). Using Gravitic Pulse is a Standard Action. Planetary Attraction: As a Move action, you cause a gravity flux to form around you pulling anything within 20 feet of you that is of your size category or smaller towards yourself. The target can make a Fortitude Save with a DC of (Constitution Based) to resist the effect, but if they resist the effect, they cannot move at all on their turn or be sucked in anyway. Attacks made by the user of Planetary Attraction to beings that are flung towards them deal an extra d6 of damage per 3 character levels of the user. Increase Gravity effects your size for this power. Farsight: As a standard action, you may gain the effects of Clairaudience/Clairvoyance spell. Each time you take this ability beyond the first, you may move the sensor 10ft per round per extra time taken. Fold Space: You gain a +10 bonus to Flash Step checks, and are always considered to have used a swift action when performing Flash Step. Black Hole: As a move action, you can cause a 20 foot burst area around you to become a black hole emanating from you until turned off.. A Black Hole crushes it's victims for 1d6 damage per 2 levels, with a Fortitude Saving throw (10 + one half character level + Constitution Bonus) for half damage. Beings that fail their saving throw are also slowed as the spell. If they are already under the effects of the spell, this extra effect does nothing. You may end the effect as as swift action. Meteor Strike: As a Standard action, you warp space so that a meteor crashes into your target. It deals 1d6 damage per time taken of each Fire, Ice and Bludgening damage (Maximum of 4d6 of each element). The meteor hits in a 20 foot burst, which allows a Reflex save (Constitution Based) for half damage. Take this more than once to increase add 1d6 to each damage type or to increase the area by 10 feet. Meteor Shower: As a Standard Action, you further warp space so that several meteors (One meteor +1 per times this is taken) Strikes your targets. You can place these 20 foot areas as you like within medium range (100 ft + 10 feet per level) and it deals the same damage each as Metor Strike (with the same maximums as well). Each creature inside the bursts may make a reflex save (Constitution Based) for half damage. You may overlap zones to deal more damage and increase the DC of the Reflex save by 2 per overlap. Must have Meteor Strike and 2 other Space Abilities. Comet Kimori: This is the same as Meteor Strike, but has no damage Cap and begins at a 40ft area. You may take this several times to increase the size of the area by 20 feet, or increase the Reflex DC by 2, or to add 1d6 of each element of damage. You must have Meteor Strike, Meteor Shower and 2 other Space Abilities to take this. Gravity Drain: This requires 5 other Space Abilities to take. Make a ranged touch attack against one opponent within 100 feet of you. That opponent is reduced to half their current hit points if they fail a Fortitude saving throw with a DC equal to (Constitution Based) This ability cannot kill. Zero Shift: This gives an extra swift action to use flash step and negates the weight change of increased or decreased gravity by one step per taking of this ability.